


Spain, Switzerland, what's the difference?

by Blue_Flames



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-04-10 16:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flames/pseuds/Blue_Flames
Summary: Shoma Uno wasn’t very good at geography. The only real reason that he got to his competitions was because someone else booked the plane tickets for him: normally Mihoko. After parting ways with his old coach, he’d stupidly let Itsuki book his tickets for him.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Shoma Uno, Yuzuru Hanyu & Shoma Uno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Spain, Switzerland, what's the difference?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/gifts).

> Hi everyone! No idea what I'm doing but lovely lovely mresundance suggested it so here it is! This is my first time writing Javier/Shoma so I hope you all like it! Thanks for reading and for your support, and this is for you mresundance xx

Shoma Uno wasn’t very good at geography. The only real reason that he got to his competitions was because someone else booked the plane tickets for him: normally Mihoko. After parting ways with his old coach, he’d stupidly let Itsuki book his tickets for him. Sure, his ‘sweet’ little brother had behaved for his actual competitions, taking him to the right place and helping him to sort out any visas he needed, connecting flights, checking he had his costumes, skates, and music, made sure he took his travel sickness medication that made him extra drowsy, and generally made sure he was in the right place at the right times. And then he’d decided to work with Stephane as his new coach and, after withdrawing from Four Continents and spending an extra few weeks at home, he and Itsuki were meant to be going to Switzerland.

Which is why Shoma nearly had a heart attack when he stepped off the plane and saw signs in Spanish instead of French. He’d been so incredibly tired going between their connecting flights that he’d barely registered anything and just followed Itsuki, showed his passport when he had to, moved his bags, and showed his boarding cards.

And so that was how he realised they were standing in the middle of Madrid airport with their bags looking and feeling highly out of place in the middle of a sea of Spanish. Shoma glared at Itsuki, eyes narrowing.

“What are we doing in Spain?” Shoma hissed. Itsuki just smirked and waved a boarding card in front of him.

“I’m going to Switzerland,” he said with a little cackle, holding the ticket too high for Shoma to reach, “but you’re staying here.”

“You’re just abandoning me in a random country?!” Shoma couldn’t believe his little brother’s actions. “After all these years of me being nice to you, this is how you pay me back?”

“Relax,” Itsuki said with a grin that made Shoma’s heart drop, “I haven’t abandoned you. I’ve absolutely arranged for a certain _someone_ to take care of you.”

_Oh._

_Oh no. _

_Oh no no no no no. _

Shoma gaped at Itsuki in horror and the younger snickered, patting his shoulder. “Right, so he’s waiting for you in arrivals. He texted me to say he’ll be there, so have fun! I’ll tell Stephane you’ll be on your way to Switzerland soon. And use protection!”

“We’re not doing that!” Shoma called after him as Itsuki bounced off towards the connecting flight.

The older sighed and shook his head at the retreating form of his younger brother before he steeled himself mentally. Of course, Itsuki would have snuck behind his back and arranged for him to stay with _him_ for who even knows how long? His heart fluttered at the thought before he squished it down quickly. How long had it even been since he’d seen his lover? PyeongChang, that’s when he’d last seen him. They’d held hands behind Yuzuru’s back on the podium, using tickling and the wedding pose as their excuse and pretence. The fans were obviously way too focused on “UWU YUZUVIER OMG!” and “YUZUSHO SO CUTE LOOK AT THEM!” to notice what was really going on.

Still, Shoma was so uncertain of their relationship. Since Javier had retired, he hadn’t really had an excuse to talk to him, not like someone like Yuzuru did. He’d seen him at Worlds but that had been tainted by bitter feelings of sorrow and regret, feelings that the other had tried to kiss and cuddle away. Still, their relationship had obviously been strained by the distance.

“Shoma!”

Shoma’s heart stopped. There, in that lovely grey jumper that was as soft as it looked and that drowned Shoma when he stole it, with unruly curls to match his own and the softest, brightest, happiest doe-like brown eyes he’d ever seen, was Javier. Exhaustion from Revolution was clear on his face, but he was unmistakably glowing, just like he was in PyeongChang. It was almost like a moment from a movie; both of their eyes met and they ran to each other as fast as they could. Shoma dropped the handle of his suitcase to all but jump into Javier’s arms as the other peppered light kisses across his face.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered quietly, stroking Shoma’s curls, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Missed you too,” Shoma mumbled into his shoulder before Javier let him stand properly again. The older took the suitcase with one hand and Shoma’s hand in the other as they walked out towards the metro station together.

“Congratulations on Nationals,” Javier couldn’t help but chuckle as he nudged Shoma with his shoulder. The pair were standing in the subway carriage together, with Javier wrapping one arm around Shoma’s shoulders, “you should be so proud of yourself.”

Shoma wrinkled his nose. “No one thinks I should have won.”

Javier shook is head and kissed Shoma’s forehead. “I think you should have won. And Yuzuru thought you should have won. And the judges. And Stephane. And Dai-su-ke~”

Shoma buried his face into the other’s shoulder again, trying to hide the pink blush that spread across his nose and cheeks. “You’re just saying that cause you’re my boyfriend.”

“_Idiota.”_ Javier said affectionately as they stepped off at the Palos de la Frontera metro stop near Javier’s home. “You’re an amazing skater. You know that. You’re really up there as one of the top three men in the world. Now, you must be tired, so I had _mi madre_ make you some Spanish beef and chorizo soup, and then you can take a nap, kay? Be warned: Laura is here.”

“That’s fine,” Shoma took his suitcase from Javier as the other unlocked the front door of his family home, “she can’t be any worse than Itsuki is.” He teased.

“Itsuki is cute at least,” Javier said before he pulled a face. “Laura is—”

“JAVI!” Laura herself dashed into the hallway and grinned at the sight of Javier and Shoma before her. All but shoving her brother out of the way, she swept Shoma up and gave him a kiss on each cheek. “And you must be Shoma! Lovely to meet my baby brother’s boyfriend at last! How are you? Can I get you a drink? Are you tired? Hungry? Oh, have you met Effie and Ronnie? And—”

“Laura,” Javier cut in with a shake of his head, “I’m taking Shoma up to my room to settle him in and give him some time to catch up on sleep. Can you get him some of that stew from Mama?”

Laura nodded and smiled before she disappeared from the hallway again. Javier picked up the case and led Shoma up the stairs to his room.

It felt so _Javi_. It felt perfectly Javi and warm and comforting. The whole room was so familiar and comforting, even though Shoma had never been there before. The sunshine streaming in through the window made the place feel open and airy. Javier’s double bed was half made, and most of the floor was clear of clothes. Shoma couldn’t help but smile at the familiar little suitcase that stood in the corner, the one that he recognised from so many competitions. Javier set Shoma’s case down in the corner of the room and took Shoma’s coat from him.

“Sleep. I promise you I’ll be here when you wake up. You need to rest, cause your body thinks it’s the middle of the night.”

Shoma nodded and Javier dug around in his wardrobe, pulling out another huge soft white jumper. Shoma changed out of his jeans and hoodie until he was in just his underwear and Javi’s jumper, sleeves hanging way over his hands. Javier chuckled and tucked Shoma into his bed before he sat by his side and stroked at his curls.

“Javi?” Shoma asked quietly.

“Yes?”

“Will you stay with me? Cuddle me? Please?”

Javier nodded with another gentle and soft smile. Taking off his own jeans, he crawled into his bed next to Shoma and held the other in his arms. Making a quiet little noise, Shoma nuzzled up against Javier’s chest as their feet and ankles intertwined. Javi stroked his shoulders and back in comforting circles as he mumbled quietly to himself in Spanish; he knew that Shoma loved to listen to his Spanish nonsense when he went to sleep. Soon the younger found himself drifting off, surrounded by warmth, softness, and comfort.

  


“Shomaaaaa. Shomaaaaa. Shoma wake up. I have meat for you!”

At that, Shoma cracked open one eyelid and saw Javier sitting beside him on the bed with a ceramic bowl in his hands. The Spaniard smiled and offered him a spoonful of the stew.

“Open wide! My mum made it because I told her you like meat. How is it?”

Soma took the spoonful offered to him and made a little happy, satisfied noise. Both he and Javier shifted on the bed so that his boyfriend could feed him the meat stew that warmed both his belly and his heart. All too soon, the bowl was empty and Shoma found himself nuzzled up to Javier’s side again.

“I’ve missed you,” Javier mumbled, “I came to see you in France but you were so busy I… I…”

“It’s okay,” Shoma smiled up at Javier and raised to kiss his jawline. “You were worried about Revolution and everything too.”

“You do know I always have time for you, right?” Javier kissed his forehead, “Promise. Always.”

“I know. And I always have time for you too. I love you.”

“Te amo Shoma,” Javier then glanced at the time. “We still have a few hours of daylight if you want to go somewhere? We could see the Don Quixote statue? Or the twenty-four-hour hot chocolate and churros place?”

“I cannot wait for you to show me everything amazing in Madrid.”

“And I can’t wait to show you everything amazing.” Javier promised. “We won’t miss anything. The Royal Palace, the Crystal Palace, the football ground, my rink, everything.”

Shoma rolled over to straddle Javier’s hips, a little wicked smirk spreading across his face. “I can think of something I’d like to do first though. Cause it’s been way too long since I’ve had you Javi.”

“Well, my family is all out until much later this evening,” Javier cupped Shoma’s cheeks with a smirk to match the other’s, “so we have time.”

“Good.” Shoma said firmly before he ended their conversation with a kiss.


End file.
